Presently, the solution is known for moving a car door in a vertical plane in case of sport vehicles, in which the method for car entrance door moving is utilized, for example according to the patent DE 202005013033. Upwards door moving is carried out by first slight, several-degree opening the door attached to one swivel; the door strikes a doorstop and will be vertically turned upwards by about 60° by means of a second swivel placed on a revolving arm end with contribution of compression springs.
A disadvantage of the known solution is a necessity to use the vertical door opening also in case of sufficient free space beside the vehicle. The door must be always open vertically, which requires a less natural move than mere pushing the door to the side. Also the exit opening is not entirely freed. The door opening angle is not great, only 60°. It is necessary to take into account some limitation of an upper section of the door exiting space, because its part is covered by the risen door. One-point pivot attachment of the door is subject to heavy strain. Therefore, this solution is relatively expensive, with high demands on material for individual elements and production accuracy. All of this is reflected in a price of the whole mechanism.
Document US2001/054257A1 discloses a power operating system for opening and closing a vehicle liftgate having a pair of drive units supported on the vehicle roof and connected to the liftgate for opening and closing the liftgate. Each drive unit includes a housing having a curved track and a curved gear rack that is bodily movable endwise in the housing and guided by the curved track, the rack also serving as the drive link between the housing and the liftgate. The combined rack and drive link is extended and retracted by a pinion gear that is journalled interiorly in the housing and engages the teeth of the curved gear rack. The pinion gear is rotated by the output shaft of the motor, which in turn is fastened to the side of the housing. The motor is a reversible electric motor and is adapted to be operably coupled to the vehicle ECU unit and preferably includes an internal transmission and electrically operated clutch controlled by the ECU unit.
Document US2009/295187A1 discloses an improved vehicle door hinge which allows a door to swing open in a horizontal plane in order to clear the vehicle frame, this rotation is accomplished by a hinge. A curved rail mounted on the door then allows the hinge portion to move upward, the curvature of the rail allowing a small amount of motion of the rail to cause a twist of the door as it moves, and the twist causes the door to move clear of the doorway of the vehicle frame. The rail comprises roller races on each edge, the rail races have running on them a set of four rollers, two rollers on each edge of the rail. The hinge is located on one end of the rail.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,068B1 discloses an apparatus for attaching a door to a passenger vehicle body having a lift arm and a hinge assembly. The lift arm rotatably connects the door to the vehicle body. The lift arm imparts upward rotational movement to the door relative to the vehicle body as upward pressure is applied to the arm. The hinge assembly allows the door to open horizontally about a pair of hinges connected to the hinge assembly. A stop pin assembly dictates whether the door can be opened vertically or horizontally.